Heart
by baralani
Summary: Hinata's heart yearns for Naruto...but she has always been too shy to approach him. Will Temari and Ino be able to turn her into the type of girl he notices? Blunders and bliss abound.
1. her aching heart

I do not own Naruto. Sorry shikatema diehards. I thought I'd take a slight deviation and highlight a new couple I've never written about before in order to keep the creative juices flowing (kinda like crop rotation). References some of my previous Shika-tema fanfics. Also trying to see if I can write in third person and make it work.

---------------------------

She watched and began to experience a dull empty ache. She was happy for the couple but sometimes they reminded her brutually of what she strongly desired but could not have. Shikamaru and Temari, so obviously head over heels for each other. Even though the table was full of her friends, the couple sat directly across from her and she was drawn to their intimacy. They weren't PDA junkies, but her ability to see gave her incredible insight into the depth of their relationship. The slight increase in the pink of her cheeks with the brush of his hand, his careful attentiveness to all of her needs no matter how small communicated how important the two of them were to each other.

How they kept this a secret for so long was beyond her, she became aware of their feelings at the onset of the now infamous "precious things" game. Looking at them today, they seemed infinitely happy.

Glancing a few chairs to the right, she sighed at the sight of her long term crush and wondered …when would it be her turn? At this point, all of her female classmates had experienced their first love. Granted first love for all (but the duo in front of her) didn't last, but they still came away from those relationships with memories and experiences that she so sadly lacked.

She stared from afar and wondered how long it would be before he noticed her. As the food came, he turned towards her and smiled his usually huge toothy grin. Furiously blushing she turned away. As the blood began to rush to her head she experienced a bit of dizziness. A gentle squeeze brought her swiftly back and she look forward to see Temari's encouraging and understanding smile. "It's worth it… the pain, the waiting, the sacrifice." Temari breathed as she looked towards her man and was met by a sweet peck on the forehead.

The girl nodded in understanding and her heart lightened as the hope Temari imparted sunk in. This was quickly taken away, by a pink haired tart who suddenly interrupted the meal and drug the poor girls crush away. Lunch was otherwise uneventful and by the end of it all were laughing loudly as they left the shop. As she started to walk towards her home she was taken up swiftly by two beings.

They brought her to an isolated rooftop and she finally recognized her kidnappers…the two blond women Shikamaru considered the most troublesome he had ever met. Temari started with "Have faith in him. He'll come around, but…" Ino finished with "It's time to take action."

She shakily voiced"B..b…but I still can't even be in his presence without becoming incredibly flushed, and embarrassed which in the end always ends up with me fainting. What can I do?" With her hands on her hips, Ino scolded, "Do you want that pink haired billboard forehead to steal him away from you? " The violet eyed girl furiously shook her head. "Then it's time to put you through Ino and Temari's seduction school!" Temari looked at Ino a bit irked…"I thought we were calling it Temari and Ino…" Ino replied with "Whatever…okay for lesson one…go with Temari, while I go make preparations." Ino poofed away and Temari (with a decidingly mischievous aura) grabbed the shy girl by the arm again and brought her to Shikamaru's home.

Before entering, she smiled and said, "Lesson one is body language."

Temari sauntered into the room and Shikamaru lifted his head off the couch in surprise. "Oi, troublesome, I thought we weren't meeting up till later."

"Hinata chan wanted to learn how to play shougi, do you mind if she watches a game between us?" The blond asked as she coyly smiled. He smiled back in return and sat up bringing the board out from under the couch and placing it on the table. The two of them swiftly set up the board. Temari was first, but before moving a piece put her right hand up to her mouth and slowly traced a line along her slightly open bottom lip. Shikamaru gulped in reply and his eyes seemed drawn to her lips. He replied with a serious move before pulling back, arms crossed staring furiously at the board.

Temari then leaned way forward and her kimono opened ever so slightly. Teasing eyes batted at Shikamaru. This alone completely broke his concentration and he covered his mouth seriously as he turned a slight shade of pink. With the blond's next move, she tilted her neck to the right, exposing the nape. Her right arm gracefully crossed her bosom and softly stroked a route between her ear to her shoulder. "Shika, do you want a beer?" She asked. He grunted a reply and she stood to go to the fridge. As Temari leaned over to grab a beer from the bottom of the fridge, he craned his neck to get a better look. Catching him in the act, she suddenly turned and shot him a mischievous smile. A pillow was removed from the couch and Shikamaru placed it over his lap.

When she returned, Temari took a sip from the beer and lustily licked her lips before handing the bottle to Shikamaru. His mouth was agape and he was definitely not paying attention to the game anymore. As she daintily placed her piece down on the board he grabbed her wrist. Without glancing away from Temari and in a throaty voice he said "Sorry Hinata, but can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Of course." The violet eyed darling stated before hurridly rushing out of the house. Just before the door closed Temari called after her. "Hinata, go find Ino and practice okay?"

My goodness how embarrassing! I could never do that! She thought as she walked back home. "I figured I'd find you trying to run home. Good thing I was right about that lesson being a short one, Shika has no self control when it comes to Temari." Ino matter of factly stated as she smirked at me from the middle of the road. "Are you ready to put what you learned into practice?" the devilish blond asked.

"I c…c…an't." The girl adamantly stated. "Oh don't worry, we'll practice on someone familiar so you won't get too nervous. Wouldn't want you fainting the first day of training." Ino grasped her hand and pulled her to the training ground. As they neared she saw that her teammates were already there. "Don't worry, they don't know a thing. See if you can take what you learned from Temari and incorporate it into sparring. No cheating, I'll be watching and grading you." Ino warned as she stuck a finger out at the nervous girl. The poor thing had started sweating as Ino pushed her forward towards the boys.

"Oi Ino, are you here to watch me kick some ass?" Kiba asked winking. "Nope I just wanted to watch Hinata's byakugan today." Ino replied snidely. Shino quietly walked over to Ino and whispered something to her. Ino looked shocked for a second, but then whispered something in reply. As the girl wondered what they were talking about, Kiba grumpily lumbered over and said, "Well Hinata chan shall we spar?" With hesitation the shy girl nodded and took her usual position.

They started and Kiba quickly overpowered her throwing her to the ground. She got up, but instead of the usual quick brush off, pointed her left leg straight into a 45 degree angle. This allowed her outfit to slide slightly up revealing a little thigh. Using that leg as leverage she slowly swung herself up to sitting and cocked her head giving Kiba a look that she hoped mirrored what Temari had given Shika. He froze and looked at her curiously before shaking his head and resuming his charge. She gracefully launched over him, but as she landed a shuriken grazed the side of her face and a trickle of blood traveled towards her mouth. Facing him directly she gracefully blew her bangs out of her face before licking her lips as Temari had done. Again Kiba froze and furrowed his brow.

This time she charged him and tackled him to the ground. With her on top, She smiled as mischieviously as she could muster before jumping away again. He stood and wiped a bit of blood from his nose. Huh? I didn't think I managed to hit him that hard, she thought. Within seconds he had tackled her. Bringing her arm up to her neck, she closed her eyes and slowly rotated her head saying "Ow Kiba, don't be so rough." A warm moist liquid started dripping on her chest and she looked up to see Kiba grinning ear to ear with a nose bleed. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the ground…THWACK!

An irritated Ino had sent him flying. Smiling she said, "Very good Hinata! I would probably give you an 8/10. What did you think Shino?" Shino walked towards the girls his bugs swarmed the air before forming a large 10! As he reached forward to wipe the blood off her chest, his hand was swatted away by the blond. "I change my score, you definitely get a 10." Ino said shaking her head at a beet red Shino.

Walking home, the shy girl smiled and thought that wasn't that difficult after all. But still, it would be impossible to do that with Naruto. Nearing the large Hyuuga gates she heard a familiar voice. "Oi Hinata, come with me to eat ramen! I just got a bonus from the Baba." He walked up to her wearing a confident smile, before suddenly frowning. "Are you feeling okay, you look like you have a fever again?" Placing his forehead against hers he checked her temperature and as usual she immediately turned bright red.

"I …I don't feel so good, I probably should just go inside." She stammered. He smiled sweetly and replied, "Ichiraku makes a ramen for colds, I'll treat you then bring you right home, okay?" Her body responded before she could think and she nodded and started following after him. Inner Hinata cheered her on and made the resolve to put to practice tonight everything Temari and Ino had worked so hard to impart.

They sat next to each other at Ichiraku's and indeed the "cold-killer ramen" really did make her feel better. He talked and she listened. Part way through the meal, she looked at him directly and licked some dashi off her lips. Blinking back at her he smiled before saying "I know I lick every last bit of the soup too!" DAMN. Okay what's next? She thought. She turned towards him again and crossed her legs to let her skirt fall breezily to the side. She then leaned forward, her blouse opening ever so slightly. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Was that story really that interesting? I thought it was kinda lame when Ero-sennin told it to me." Starting to panic, she thought…I must be doing it wrong, it's not working at all. In a last ditch effort she turned her neck slightly and began softly rubbing it. Warm, strong, and tender hands replaced her own as Naruto said. "You must have worked hard today. I'll give you a quick massage."

"EEP! " She managed to squeal as she straightened as stiff as a board before…

She woke up the next morning in bed. A maid came by and said that Naruto had carried her home on his back. The maid continued and relayed how he had gotten on his knees and bowed with his head to the floor while apologizing profusely to father for keeping the girl out, even though she had said she didn't feel well. Her father eventually forgave him but not before scolding and scaring some sense into him. Passing the girl a note the maid reported that he secretly asked her to ensure its receipt. Winking the maid quietly left the room.

[Hinata chan, I'm really sorry I forced you to go out last night. I really hope you get better soon. I'll come visit if your old man will let me see you. Take care and rest well. Naruto

The paper was moistened by a few tears, before she even realized she had started crying. Naruto…I'm going to work even harder!


	2. de ja vu

I do not own Naruto. Wah...can't write this one in third person...but am trying a different format at least.

-----

The events of the previous evening had discouraged the shy girl, but the honesty and kindness of that letter rejuvinated her fighting spirit. She currently sat with her teammates who were acting a bit differently towards her since the "practice" yesterday. Curiously she watched them and wondered how she had previously failed to notice the wolfish nature of Kiba and the silent but dangerous Shino boob obsession. The violet eyed girl sighed into her coffee as she thought about her blond boy.

Their morning was disturbed by two other blonds she had tried to forget. Pulling her away from her teammates they chimed in unison "Time for lesson two!" Nervously laughing she inquired about the nature of the lesson today. "I don't think I should practice on Shino or Kiba anymore…it might affect our teamwork." She shyly offered. This was countered quickly with "Oh don't worry today we are going shopping." Shopping, she loved shopping, but due to the stringency of her family was never allowed to wear much beyond the traditional family garb. As if she could read her mind, Ino stated "You wear that Hyuuga attire all the time, don't you get tired of it? Plus haven't you ever heard the phrase 'clothes makes the woman'?" Cocking her eyebrow Temari continued with "I don't think that's quite right…but anyway. I do agree, there's nothing like a fabulous outfit to make you feel like a new woman. It'll give you a boost of confidence."

Doubtfully the violet eyes inquired "Is clothing really that important?" Ino stared in shock before answering…"OF COURSE! I didn't start getting really popular until I decided to show off my perfect abs." Temari smiled and added "It's not the most important thing, but it helps. Shika really didn't give me the time of day until I started wearing a kimono." The dark haired girl asked "He likes traditional attire?" Ino chimed in "I think he likes the easy access," before she received a sharp look from Temari who at the same time was guiltily blushing.

They strolled over to a popular district and entered a particularly favorite store of both the blonds. Incidentally directly across the street from said store was a coffee shop known to be peculiarly popular with the boys. They pulled outfit after outfit off the racks and shoved her into the dressing room. With each outfit they made her stroll to the front of the store where a huge stage and tubular mirror existed. Initially the shy girl timidly stood still on top of the stage. However the infectious beat of the music piping through the store and the cheers and smiles of her girlfriends soon got her relaxed. After several outfits she was modeling like a pro. She was particularly drawn to a light flowy lavender dress with tiny little straps that fell just above her knee. The girls agreed, it was cute, but not what they were looking for to catch a man's eye.

Ino forced her into a fishnet top with long sleeves that stopped just below her bosom. A light grey band of material barely made this decent. Temari picked an accompanying pleated miniskirt to which the enthusiastic sales girl added thigh high stockings. She could barely make it out of the dressing room in this getup – her father...if he saw her...would be furious. They pulled her out and all nodded in agreement, this was the knock your socks off outfit she needed to gain the attention of her crush. Sheepishly she stepped up to the stage and turned evaluating herself in the mirror. Certainly her hard work (and good genes) resulted in an absolutely killer body and this outfit accentuated every bit of it.

Shortly after she had gotten up on that stage, the front doorbell chimed and in walked Sai. He looked at her and flashed his usual charming (or as she always thought snake charming) smile. Walking towards her he gestured and simply said "Come with me." Confused she stepped off the platform and placed her hand in his. "I want to paint you," He continued. At that, Temari's credit card was slapped onto the table. "We'll take it!" the blonds excitingly stated.

As she walked out of the store with Sai, she turned to look back for Ino and Temari and was shocked at what was visualized through the front of the store. There clearly on display was the stage she had just previously been on ...A SEE THROUGH MIRROR! Nervously looking around she wanted to know who else had witnessed her accidental show. Sai pulled her towards the coffee shop across the street and as she neared she realized it was packed with male nin, all of whom seemed very interested at her arrival. Blushing furiously the poor girl tried to run and hide, but Sai held steadfastly to her hand. "Just a second, I left my sketchpad to come get you, we'll be on our way soon. I know the perfect setting in which I want to paint you."

Walking down the road, she tried to free her hand, but found his grip rather unforgiving. "Hey Sai! Wait up you bastard!" Chimed a cheerily and all too familiar voice. No, she thought her face warming. I don't want him to see me like this. He quickly caught up to the two of them and stopped when he recognized who was accompanying Sai.

"Oh Hinata!" He said, as an indecypherably strange look roamed across his face. Looking down, he continued with, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Overwhelmingly embarrassed at her outfit, she brought her hands across herself to give herself a bit more cover. "T..thank you. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble last night." She timidly answered. At this he scratched the back of his head and flashed his usual toothy smile (or as she always thought the gentle and joyous smile) and continued with "I was the one at fault . Hey where are you two going?" To this Sai interrupted, "To the river, I'm painting her. " With his teammate present Sai then vocalized his reasoning "When I saw her I had a sense of de ja vu, as if she had previously come to me in a dream and I was overwhelmed by a need to recreate this dream." The blond boy laughed at this statement and fumbled in his pack. "This is why you had de ja vu you idiot. At first I thought the two of you were cosplaying." He teased and displayed a copy of the latest Icha Icha Paradise. There on the cover was a running river and a very well endowed brunette wearing…

"It's practically the same outfit!" She squealed in surprise as she immediately turned as red as a beet. With the shock of seeing that cover, Sai had released her hand and she instantly bolted away from the duo. Sai started to run after her yelling "I still want to paint you!" When she looked back, she saw that he had been held back by Naruto. Smiling she silently thanked her crush for allowing her to escape and continued to run. Reaching her home, she immediately stripped and threw those things in the back of her closet. She quickly clothed herself in her usual, jumped under the covers praying that no one else recognized her today.

Naruto...she wondered...what was that look of yours? What do you think of me? In the isolation of her room she turned to her pillows and let her stormy thoughts fade away into the evening.


	3. mistaken

I do not own Naruto…

She lay there, downtrodden. Defeated she uncharacteristically refused to get out of bed. Breakfast was brought to her by her dear maid. Along with her small meal, came a large bag full of boxes. She slowly sat up, the boxes piquing her interest. "Hime sama, these were delivered this morning for you." Her maid smiled sweetly as she set down her breakfast and then the boxes.

Opening them one by one she gasped when she realized what they were. These were the outfits she had tried on yesterday, each accompanied by a love note signed by different nin. Covering her overheating face with her hands she realized these were the nin sitting in that café across from the shop. Oh how embarrassing! She thought as she wallowed in the shame of yesterday's events. Leaving half unopened, she called back her maid and asked her to kindly take these things away. Her maid bowed in understanding before announcing that she had guests.

Two blond heads poked out from behind the motherly woman, each wearing large grins. "No! " The dark haired girl cried out. "I can't do this anymore. It's too embarrassing."

Without mercy, the blonds forced her out of bed and led her out of the house. Ino glared at her before continuing with "If you really want to give up on him, then fine…we'll leave you alone. But you look at me and tell me you don't love him enough to keep trying. Well, do you love him enough?"

Her thoughts strayed away from herself and her recent misadventures and flew to him. His warm smile, his kind eyes, his ever determination. Did she love him enough? OH H-E-double hockey sticks YES! Sighing she turned toward her mentors and stated "I'm ready for the next lesson."

Temari sidled up to the poor girl and threw her arm around her. "Hinata chan, we picked a lesson that we thought you'd be a natural at. I know you've been discouraged, but I think you'll do very well with this." Ino came up to her other side and smiled before expanding, "As you may have noticed most male nin are cocky and utterly chauvinistic." In answer to the confusion crossing the face of that purple eyed girl , the loud blond continued. "Think about it…Kakashi sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Shikamaru…Neji." A look of sudden understanding set into the eyes of the dark haired kunoichi.

" While I love taking Shikamaru down a couple of notches," Temari confidently explained "I have to admit, he has always been exceptionally passionate following the few situations where he's had to …assist me." The dark haired girl looked over to Ino who was nodding in reply. "Those boys love parading their manhood around. I've actually used the whole damsel in distress thing successfully quite a few times. After they've had a chance to flex their muscles, they view you in a more feminine light."

"Hinata chan, you're already so sweet and feminine that you probably won't need to work at this much, but lets give it a try anyway huh?" Temari complimented as she flashed the girl a large smile. The sweetheart answered with "I don't think this will work on Naruto. He's always cheering me on to become stronger…" She stated as her thoughts drifted to the first chunin exams and the memory of his loud encouragements rang through her mind.

Wagging a finger in front of her, Ino said. "Naruto is no exception…haven't you seen how he gets when he's protecting someone?" Her heart skipped a beat as she recalled her blond's determined face and spirit. She looked up at her mentors and said "Tell me what to do."

She walked with the blonds as they chatted and instructed her on the subtleties of this new technique. Temari spoke from personal experience and commented "You don't have to be blatantly helpless, even the smallest things like asking for help opening a jar, or having them move heavy furniture etc…" "Or letting them pay for a meal, or complimenting their skills." Ino interrupted. "Though if you want to change how they view you in an instant, the event it has to be fairly big." She slowly burst into a mischievous smile and waved goodbye ending with " Hinata chan … leave it to me okay?"

Temari and the girl watched Ino race off and glanced at each other in confusion. Opening her heart a bit Temari honestly confessed "It was really difficult to let Shika take care of me. I've always been very independent and have always taken care of everyone else. " Temari looked at her feet before continuing. "But it's nice being cared for and loved like that and I know Shika enjoys spoiling me too." The purpled eyed girl blushed as she experienced a rush of what it would feel like to have Naruto be so attentive to her needs as Shikamaru was for Temari. "At any rate, it's not really something that needs to be practiced…you just have to let them." They continued to walk together and the shy girl smiled as Temari continued to share. She silently prayed that she could someday have a love as deep as Temari and Shikamaru's.

Suddenly Temari stopped and the purple eyed girl looked up to see what was the matter. There in front of them stood Shikamaru. "Hey troublesome, where've you been? I had to get an earful from the Hokage this morning cause I didn't know where you where." He stated while wearing his usual careless expression (though Hinata glimpsed an air of concern and longing behind those eyes). "Ah, don't be such a cry baby. I'm here now, lets go get some work done." Temari answered before waving goodbye to Hinata. She watched them walk away his large hand protectively clasped around Temari's and his head cocked slightly towards hers as they communicated in that silent language of theirs.

That warm hearted girl walked into town and was met by the boy who had just been invading her thoughts. "H…hello!" She nervously stammered. He grasped her hand and smiled saying "Ah HInata chan I've been looking all over for you, come on we're late." Dragging her away she wondered what this was all about. They raced through town and she found herself at the perimeter of the forest of death. Standing there waiting for them were Ino, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru. "Alright we're all here, are we ready to start our new game?" Ino asked as she winked at the purpled eyed girl. "Yeah!" Cheered on Naruto and Lee while Shikamaru inaudibly grumbled.

"So does everyone have their partner?" Ino asked and got nods in response. "The first group to find a four leaf clover is the winner. The prize is that the losers will buy a weeks worth of Ichiraku's ramen for the winners." Naruto and Lee both jumped for joy at this statement. Turning toward his partner Naruto grinned and stated "Hinata chan we'll win for sure!" He clasped her hand and together they hopped over the gated perimeter and entered the forest. The girl looked back to see they were followed by a sulking Shikamaru, an enthusiastic Lee, a silent Shino, a determined Sakura, and a pair of winking blonds.

They were quickly alone and it took every once of willpower for the poor girl not to faint on the spot. Thankfully he seemed preoccupied with looking for the clover and was no longer holding on to her hand. "Aw this is really hard." Her darling stated as he rifled through the bushes. "Hinata chan, can you see it anywhere with the byakugan?" She blushed at the direct question before "I..I'll try."

Activating her blood line limit, she began searching the area. She came across a familiar couple and was about to scan right past them but found herself uncontrollable drawn to them.

The couple sat together in the shade of a tree, his head in her lap. "I'm sorry I made you do this, but I'll make it up to you." Temari cooed as she ran her fingers through his freed hair. He smirked at her and muttered "Troublesome, just when I'm about to fall asleep you have to make a promise like that." Sitting up he turned toward her and drew her into his lap. Tilting her chin upwards he passionately kissed her as his hands skillfully slid underneath her kimono. She gasped as he began to kiss her neck and threw her arms around his. He began to undo her obi and

"Hinata chan!" Brought the now blushing purpled eyed girl swiftly back to her current situation. She looked up just in time to see a gigantic snake heading straight for her, she jumped out of the way and was surprised by a sudden pain in her right side. Turning she looked to find that she had jumped right into the sharp scales of a second snake. This close there was no way for her to dodge again. Raising her hands to guard her she readied for the impact. Suddenly she was in warm, strong arms. Opening her eyes she saw that several yards ahead of her stood Naruto, and in front of him lay the pair of snakes, writhing as they died with their innards spilling out of great gaping holes. Wait a minute, if that's Naruto then who's arms are these? She thought. "Ah I'm so glad we made it in time Hinata chan. That's the beauty of life!" Chimed a familiar voice. Sakura came rushing and glanced over her "Let me check your injuries Hinata chan."

Despite the fuss that was being made around her, her eyes remained locked on Naruto. He slowly turned, his head down. "Good thing you were here Lee, I couldn't have made it to her in time." Her blond quietly said still looking away. "Hinata chan, I'm sorry." He solemnly continued. "You were trying so hard to find the clover, the least I could have done was to protect you." Suddenly her vision was obscured by big fuzzy eyebrows. "Ah, Hinata chan. Looks like everything is okay." The saved girl freed herself from these pair of arms and stood when she realized that Naruto had left.

"W…where did Naruto kun go?" She asked. "Oh, he just left. He probably feels bad about you getting hurt. " Sakura commented as she stared off in the direction Naruto had escaped to. "He'll get over it, just give him time."

A sudden twinge of jealousy at the closeness between this pink haired tart and her sweet blond compelled her to run off in the direction he had gone. A firm grasp stopped her in her tracks. "Hinata hime," Lee started. "We should get back, it's getting late and the forest will get too dangerous to play around in. " "B…but." She replied back before being silenced by Lee. "Don't take away anymore of his pride as a man."

Her heart sank, she had failed again. Miserably this time.

As she walked with the other two she passed a familiar spot. Ah, she thought blushing as she remembered her rudeness at watching the intimacy between the couple that had just a bit ago occupied the space they were invading. Looking back towards the tree…

"Ahh!" Escaped her lips when she saw that there…at the bottom of the tree…was a four leaf clover. She gingerly walked over and plucked the prize. Shaking her head she smiled as she wondered how could they have missed this? She was swiftly lifted into the air by Lee as he loudly congratulated her.

They found themselves reunited with all but one of their colleagues at the edge of the forest. Ino and Temari glanced at each other in confusion when the trio exited together. Ino opened her mouth ready to inquire when Lee interrupted her with "Everyone, Hinata is the perfect example of the springtime of youth. She found the clover." A look of genuine joviality traveled across the faces of her friends. "Good for you Hinata chan! Where did you find it?"

Lee answered for her, "It was at the base of that big old knotted tree in the middle of the forest." The purple eyed girl looked up to see a look of shock on Temari and Shikamaru's face. As the couple turned towards each other, they both immediately blushed before bursting into laughter. Her heavy heart was lifted by the playfulness of her friends as they walked together back into the village.

Intermittent pangs of sadness and regret peppered the otherwise joyful evening as she and her friends celebrated her win with BBQ and beer. Walking home alone gave her time to again think about Naruto. Did he despise her now? Would her presence forever remind him of that incidence. One small tear escaped. It was her fault. Had she been a better kunoichi, he wouldn't have been put in that position. She lifted her hand to clear the tear and heard. "Hey, why are you crying?" A soft and caring voice called out from the dark. Easily recognizing that voice, she looked up to see a familiar silhouette waiting for her.


	4. how to be a wife

I do not own Naruto. Sorry sorry for all the extra shikatema love…just can't seem to completely escape this couple. I promise form here on forth not to disappoint you NaruHina fans.

"Neji oniichan!" the girl cried out. "How was your mission?"

"Everything went well, but imoto san why are you crying? He requestioned. She smiled as she thought about how their relationship had changed since those fateful chunin exams. His forgiveness had freed him from the burden of resentment and her determination had bred a growing mutual respect between them. They both truly looked at each other now with the caring eyes of a brother and sister.

She conveyed the emotionally chaotic events of the last few days and he amusedly listened. Given their mutual blood line, he was probably the one most capable of understanding her heart. He comforted her with encouraging words and too offered some advice.

"Ino and Temari will never understand the heart of a man." He started. "If you want to change his view of you, why don't give him a vision of you as a wife." The poor girl immediately blushed at this comment as all the INTIMATE duties of a wife began to flash before her. Neji laughed and then clarified. "Invite him over, and cook him a meal."

Her spirits again renewed, they parted shortly after entering their home and she withdrew to her room. Tomorrow, she thought. I'll cook him a meal.

She sent him a notice in the morning thanking him for dinner a few nights ago and asking him to join her for a reciprocal meal tonight. She smiled in delight when she received an affirmative reply.

The purple eyed girl spent the day furiously preparing. At the start of the day, she scanned book after book selecting what she thought would be the meal that could win the heart of her crush. She clearly recalled that he had ordered a curry ramen with extra pork slices the last time they had dined together. After the menu had been decided upon, she went out to the market and painstaking picked out the choicest of ingredients. Hurrying home she spent the day chopping, mixing, tasting, whipping. Thankfully her father was out of Konoha for a few days…what would he have thought had he witnessed his daughter doing the work of a maid.

As the afternoon wore on, she became more and more anxious. What would happen tonight? Would she be able to make it through the meal without fainting? Was he still upset about yesterday? All the possibilities began to make the poor girl feel a bit lightheaded. No good! She thought as she steeled herself inwardly repeated I WILL NOT FAINT!

These words continued to run through her mind when he arrived. She turned in surprise at the voice of her maid and felt her heart speed up ten-fold when she saw him smiling at her. He had dressed in a loose fitting shirt with dark slacks and had an air of maturity to him that she had not recognized before. Bowing before her, he presented her with a bouquet of four leaf clovers. With his head still bowed he started "Hinata chan, thank you for having me over. I hope you will accept this and forgive me for failing you yesterday. " She shook as her hands reached forward to accept the clovers. As she took them from his hands the girl noticed fresh cuts along his fingers and palms. "Na..Naruto kun." She started but could not finish. Clovers...there was only one place in Konoha these could be found. She was compelled to take those hands in hers as she envisoned these strong hands digging at the roots of the forest under low light. Her heart soared when she realized he had spent the night looking for these clovers. A few warm droplets moistened their hands, and he looked up at the girl in surprise. "Hinata chan." Those soft words were accompanied by such a gentle and soft expression. Unfortunately that direct gaze caused a second wave of dizziness to sweep over her and she quickly pulled away. Placing the clovers into a shallow bowl of water she invited the blond boy to sit while she finished stirring the curry sauce.

As he sat down behind her she inquired "Naruto kun how was your day?" With that he enthusiastically spoke about his adventures for the day. She loved hearing him talk, it always gave her a sense of joy, strength, and security. The darling girl let herself drift in the harmony of his voice. "Hinata chan! I think I smell something burning." He exclaimed. "Oh no…the pork roast!" the girl immediately remembered. Rushing over to the oven she noticed dark smoke snaking out around the door. She quickly turned that contraption off and opened the door only to met by a faceful of dark smoke. A fit of coughing besieged the poor girl and her heart sank at what met her in that oven. He opened a window before coming to her side. Peering in, he turned towards her and grinned "Looks like someone kawarimi no jutsued our dinner huh Hinata chan." She was overcome with incredible embarrassment and covered her face. "Naruto kun, I'm sorry. I really wanted to make you a nice pork roast with curry sauce." The mortified girl fought them, but found she could not hold back those hot tears. As she turned to rush out of the room, she felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her towards him and her knees began to buckle. Holding her steady with his strong left arm he lightly wiped the ash and tears off her face with his light right sleeve before..."Hinata chan, did you know that my absolute favorite food is curry rice? Looks like the curry you made is ready, do you want me to help you spoon it out?"

He always knew…exactly what she needed to hear. As she calmed (and regained consciousness), she quickly removed her apron and used it to wipe away the residual tears. Turning towards him she bowed before whispering. "Th…thank you Naruto kun." The sweet girl spooned out the rice and he covered it in curry before they took their bowls to the table together. Her beautiful blond continued with his stories as if nothing had happened and ravenously consumed the simple curry rice. "Delicious! Can I have seconds?" He asked as he toothily grinned at her. She nodded and he stood to help himself. The evening wore on and they spoke of all manner of things. However she could never quite bring herself to expose the thoughts that lay closest to her heart. As the candles burnt down to stubs, he stood to take his leave. "That was really fun Hinata chan, I really do like people like you. Thank you. " The shy girl smiled in reply. Walking him out of the complex she congratulated herself on being able to avoid losing consciousness for the dinners duration. That was good enough for now, she thought to her herself.

She watched him walk away and felt a twinge of regret. So much was accomplished tonight, and yet he still seemed so far away. Turning around she was met by four pairs of eyes. "Eeeep! What are you all doing here?" The frightened girl exclaimed?

Ino explained "Shikamaru ran into Neji today at Hokage tower. Neji made some comment about how Naruto was coming over for dinner. Shikamaru told Temari who then told me and then she and I decided to come here to see how things went. But Temari wanted to bring Shikamaru and Neji met us at the gate. " They shy girl smiled as she thought about how much her friends cared for her.

Shikamaru and Neji disappeared into the house for a game of shougi…Neji had always been a sore loser and for some reason his games with Shikamaru had always suffered some sort of "interruption" just before Shikamaru could win. While they had played 34 games, so far the score was still 0 to 0. Meanwhile Temari and Ino accompanied the sweet girl to her room and forced out the events of the evening. "Good progress Hinata. But you've got to take it up a notch." Ino encouraged. The blond looked at Temari who nodded her into continuing. "We weren't sure if we should tell you this or not, but I saw Sakura and Naruto shopping together today. " With those words, the poor girl felt as though an arrow had pierced her heart. THAT PINK HAIRED TART! Shouted inner Hinata as she threw inner vases at her inner wall. "They didn't look like they were dating, but we think you really need to do something more proactive. It's time to confess."

Confess…she had thought about it a million times and had actually tried a few. Each time she did, some kind of misunderstanding occurred. Most of the time, the problem was her nervousness. She had once stuttered out that she liked na..na. Which of course he interpreted as her liking the number seven. Heck she had even managed to tell him she liked naruto. However he thought she meant the fishcake…well of course he did, who confesses to someone by telling them they like [first name. No way, there was no way she could do it.

Temari and Ino did not back down. Temari explained, "Even if you mess up the words…if you combine the lessons you've already learned with the technique we plan to teach you tomorrow…you won't fail to get your point across." "Trust us." They chimed together as their eyes glinted in the candlelight. "But be ready, tomorrow's lesson …will be difficult."

As they finalized plans for meeting the next day they were interrupted by a large cracking noise. Running to the source the three girls were met by an irritated Neji sitting with his arms crossed before an overturned shougi board...a trail of fractured tables/chairs/floor led out of the room an into the next ending at an also overturned (and unconscious) Shikamaru. In response to the looks of incredulity the trio of girls flashed him Neji flatly replied "There was a mosquito."

The sweet girl watched as her friends left. Ino and Temari walked side by side enthusiastically planning as the elder blond carried a still unconscious Shika on her back. Making her way back to her bedroom she smiled as she thought about her new favorite plant...the clover!


	5. flirting

I do not own Naruto

The violet eyed girl arrived at the predetermined meeting place. At Temari's recommendation she came in disguise. Looking cautiously she searched for her mentors. "Oi Hinata chan!" Called a beautiful brunette accompanied by a stunning redhead. Both waved ferverently at the girl.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hinata called out. POOF. In an instant they had dispelled the jutsu. "Waaah, Temari and Ino!" The girl cried out in surprise.

The duo immediately poofed back and the redhead (Temari) warned the shy girl "Hinata, you have to come up with a better disguise than a hat and sunglasses." The poor girl wondered what exactly were they going to do that required such extreme measures. Thinking for a second then …POOF…a gorgeous but tackily well endowed pink haired tart. With this transformation, the brunette and redhead looked at her in surprise before turning towards each other with evil smiles and nods. "Perfect Hinata chan! Let's go!"

The trio walked into a busy bar and sat together in a corner. Temari sidled close to Hinata and whispered "Ino's a pro at this, watch and listen carefully."

Ino exuded an undeniable "come hither" aura. In minutes, a tall and handsome chuunin sat down next to her and smiled. Keeping his eye contact, she smiled back. After introductions, he bought her a drink and something incredibly interesting happened. Every word that came out of Ino's mouth seemed to wrap the nin in a web. Twenty minutes later it was obvious to the deeply seeing girl that he was completely entranced.

"Tema chan, are you two going to teach me a new jutsu?" The curious girl inquired. Smirking her senior replied "Hinata chan, that's no jutsu…that is the deadly combination of pheromones and innuendo…your new technique."

"Eeeh! Do you really think I can do that?" HInata incredulously asked. "Trust your eyes. I know you've already absorbed the subtleties of that technique. Now it's time to practice." Ino turned to her partners and winked in encouragement. Turning back to the nin, she frankly said "Sorry I'm no longer interested." The poor man dejectedly slumped away while Ino commanded "Change seats, with me. It's your turn."

Indeed it was true. Her blood line limit really did allow her to understand the nuances of that technique. Though she truly was surprised at how something so simple could so deeply trap a target…this was why she assumed there was some unseen jutsu behind it.

Sitting at the bar, the girl began to practice. Now what were the nuances of that confident air? She reinvisioned Ino and began to mimic: head held high, shoulders thrown back, legs crossed teasingly, slightest smirk and eyes…filled with all manner of mischief and mystery.

Scanning the room she noticed, one by one eyes falling upon her and tracing up and down. A slight shudder ran through her spine as inner Hinata thought …I'm exclusively Naruto's! Witnessing a slight break in procedure Temari and Ino quickly whispered "HInata, keep it up…you have to build up your stamina if you want to use this on Naruto."

Turning to her girl friends she smiled and took in a slow deep breath. She started slightly when a strong hand gently clasped her shoulder.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Kakashi." Came a voice from behind her. The expression on the face of her partners in crime fell from encouragement to panic. The purple eyed girl began to sweat, but in a split second she had made a decision…If it's for Naruto…I can do it.

She slowly turned back to Kakashi. The sight of him, did indeed make her falter. This man … was always so intimidating. She cocked her head as she flipped her hair and smiled. He gazed back at her and his eyes answered with a similarly warm smile. "I thought I knew everyone in this village, but you're unfamiliar to me." He commented as he lifted his hand and brushed a lock of her pink hair out of her face. Her stomach flipped…she had never seen the famous Kakashi sensei act like this before. Steeling herself she continued with the technique. "Hmm, well you're seeing me now. What do you think?" The girl coyly asked as she leaned forward. A flash of shock in his eyes was quickly replaced by that lazy smile.

"I do like what I see." He answered as he too moved closer and again took a lock of her hair between his fingers. "What's your name?" He asked. "Hina…Hina is my name." She recovered and breathily added, "I already know yours … Kakashi." His warm breath tickled her neck as he leaned closer and asked "How about we go somewhere a bit more private darling?" Her nervous heart couldn't take much more of this. She quickly looked back at the girls for support. They sat there frozen staring with gaping mouths.

"Sweetheart, have you already lost interest in me?" Kakashi asked. Returning her attention to him she walked her fingers up his chest while simultaneously answering "Who could lose interest in you?"

With that he started laughing and covered his face with his hand. "I give up, If I go any further you'll really get me into trouble Hinata chan. Kurenai will roast me."

"EEEHHHH!!" Yelled the trio in unison. He turned to them fully and tapped his covered eye. "I used it before I came up to you girls. I really do know everyone in the village. Come on you three, let's get out of here before you get yourself into trouble. Temari san I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't be happy knowing you were in a place like this (Temari flinches) … and with Ino no less (Ino fumes)."

They walked with him out of the bar and sauntered down the road towards Ichiraku's. POOF POOF POOF…the girls returned to their more recognizable forms. Entering the small stand they all sat together and ordered. "Now tell me Hinata, what are you girls up to?"

Ino (who has always harbored a secret Kakashi sensei crush) sidled up to him and enthusiastically answered while Temari and Hinata slurped away. After being completely informed, Kakashi turned towards Hinata and said "Shall we practice again?"

Before she could politely refuse… POOF! There before her was an exact replica of Naruto-kun. "Hinata chan, you look wonderful today!" He said

With the Naruto-kun replica in front of her, she began to shake like a leaf. "Th..th..thanks." She answered with her eyes turned to the floor.

POOF and Kakashi was back. Smiling genuinely at her he asked "Hmm, seems like you need a lot more practice. Do you want my advice? I know my cute little student the best."

Continuing to look at her feet, she asked "Wha…what do you think would work?"

Leaning in he whispered "Kiss him." The poor girl instantly became as red as an apple and started teetering on her seat. She was saved from hitting the ground by Temari.

He finished with "If you're having difficulty telling him how you feel, isn't the best way to show him?"

In the deepest recesses of her mind, she knew…he was right. But a kiss? "I…I've never kissed someone before, what if I'm horrible at it?"

A moment of silence passed as Kakashi quickly removed his mask and inhaled the ramen that was before him. Replacing it he slid off his seat. As he left he turned towards the girls and said "I'll help you develop the skills you need…I am a legendary teacher after all. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds." HInata's spirits raised in excitement at this. Just before he disappeared he called back, "Oh and thanks for the meal."

"That rotten Kakashi." Ino fumed, more annoyed about the fact that he ignored her than the fact that he had dined and dashed. "But I think this may be a good thing. He really is a good teacher. At least according to Naruto-kun." Hinata chimed as she smiled and nervously pressed her fingers together. "I agree with Hinata, this may be a very good opportunity. Plus I'm curious to see what he's got up his sleeves." Temari joined in.

Ino sighed and finished with "Fine…so we'll see each other tomorrow." The girls parted and Hinata (with thoughts of Naruto floating through her head) wandered back home.


	6. immersion therapy

I do not own Naruto.

The sweet hearted darling buttoned her shirt, but could not completely close up the sense of apprehension brewing within her. The great Kakashi sensei had offered to help her on her quest to win Naruto's heart, but what did he have planned? As her stomach somersaulted her resolve began to falter. Will I ever get him to notice me? She wondered. She began the walk towards the training grounds and was soon joined by her two mentors. The blonds were strangely pensive. As the trio continued together in silence, the elder blond broke into a cheerful whistle attempting to lift the weight of the anxiety and anticipation in the air.

The dark haired girl tried to ready herself. Whatever Kakashi sensei had planned, inevitably would be tasking. The man was not known to go easy…on anybody. The trio ran scenario after scenario in their heads in an attempt to prepare themselves for the worst.

The kind girl shuddered when she envisioned a looming Kakashi forcing her to dodge shuriken while balancing several books on her head as she walked a tight rope. Likewise the elder blond's whistling was halted in the middle of a melody by a visual picture of Kakashi, demonic flash in his eyes and whip in hand. The scenarios in Ino's mind somehow always ended up with a shirtless Kakashi declaring his undying love for her. Yet no matter how horrifying or blissful these thoughts were, nothing prepared the trio for what they encountered at the training grounds.

"Na…na…na…" voiced Hinata as she felt that all too familiar feeling of wooziness. Kakashi was at her side in a flash. "They aren't the real one Hinata." He explained as they looked together at about forty Narutos. "This is called immersion therapy. It should help you get over your nervousness." As he calmy spoke her consciousness returned and fighting spirit began to grow.

"But don't Naruto's kage bunshins experiences become his own when they disappear. Won't he know that Hinata chan was doing this…immersion therapy?" Temari asked wanting to protect her dear friend.

"Ah but the beauty of this training is that these are not Naruto's kage bunshin." Walking over to a Naruto, he paused before "CHIDORI!" The lightening ball flew right into Naruto and was immediately followed by the crisp sound of splintering wood . In a second the sky was filled with wooden shards. "I asked Yamato to make them for us." Kakashi stated as his eye smiled.

The shy girl slowly placed herself amongst the Narutos and they began to mill around her. Knowing these were not her Naruto, she had no problem looking them straight in the eye. Ah, now that she looked she clearly understood these certainly were not the object of her affection. One was a little too tall, another missing a whisker, another's smile wasn't quite right…and this one had this weird leering look to his eyes.

An obviously irritated Ino (Kakashi had failed to acknowledge her presence) then qwipped. "Does she just stand around like that?"

He admonished the saucy blonde with a look before explaining how training was going to work today. "She is to interact with them casually, until she becomes comfortable with them…looks like that's working. Hinata chan you can already look they in the eye without any problems. Try touching them."

A rosey blush began to form on her cheeks at the idea of TOUCHING NARUTO! She slowly and hesitantly lifted her hand up to the nearest Naruto, the one that seemed a little too muscular, and placed it gently on the side of his cheek. "EEEP!" She screamed as she swiftly withdrew her hand. With that action, she thought she recognized a flash of pain in the eyes of the wooden Naruto.

"S…so…soft and warm. I didn't expect a wooden bunshin to feel that way." She explained a bit breathlessly as she looked back towards Kakashi.

"Yamato's quite good at what he does isn't he?" He answered back before seriously commanding. "Hinata, again."

This time, she lifter her hand confidently and placed it again on the wooden Naruto's cheek. Her heart skipped for a second, but she kept her hand there until it calmed. After a few minutes, the wooden Naruto mirrored her action and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed the side of her face. My goodness this was bliss! The wooden hand moved down, slowly stroking her arm and the other came up and positioned itself at the small of her back drawing her close. In response to the proximity her knees buckled, but the wooden Naruto quickly repositioned his hands to keep her upright. I must endure, I must endure … she chanted as she forced herself to look up into the very close face of Naruto. His eyes...was that desire in his eyes?

"Good Hinata chan, now if you're comfortable, why don't you practice kissing." Her instructor continued.

Immediately she wriggled out the grasp of the wooden Naruto and collapsed to the ground nearby. Beads of sweat began to form around her brow as she took in a deep breath to maintain her composure. "I can't." She quietly whispered. "Take your time, you can do it, remember, it's just a wooden doll." Kakashi encouraged.

"It's not that." She explained. "It's just….I want my first to be with the real Naruto." A desperate single tear escaped as she wondered whether or not he had already had his first. A strong hand came down and sweetly wiped that tear away. The wooden Naruto, sat crouched before her, head cocked, all smiles. That gentle gesture was so very Naruto-like, that for an instance the doll before her indeed became her Naruto. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and felt again those arms around her. As their faces neared, she felt his breath tickle her anticipating lips. Wait a minute…breath?

"KAKASHI SENSEI WHERE ARE YOU?" Came bellowing down into the valley. Those pale soulful eyes fluttered open and earnestly searched for the source of that voice. "Well that's bad timing. Hey, everyone change back." Kakashi commanded. POOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOFPOOF. Suddenly the surrounding hodgepodge Naruto's transformed into various familiar nin. She recognized most of them, and definitely knew the one who was right in front of her. "Ki…ki…KIBA!"

"Ehh…he…he." Her teammate nervously laughed as he looked away scratching the back of his head. He glanced up expecting his apologetic puppy dog eyes would do the trick, but instead of the usual sweet Hinata he found himself on the business end of her 64 palms. She left him bruised and bloodied with the words "How dare you try to steal my precious first kiss."

Betrayed she then turned to Kakashi who had lifted his hands in front of him, "Now listen for a second Hinata-chan…" he started, But there was nothing this man could say that would assuage her. As she got into position, she was flanked by her two partners in crime, both of who were equally livid at this turn in events. Before the women could punish the naughty sensei, a voice called out from behind. "KAKASHI!"

The trio stilled at the sound of this voice. A familiar blond slowly walked past them his chakra twirling and twisting around him. Keeping his head down he neared his teacher when suddenly his hands shot out grasping Kakashi by the collar. The girls instantly recognized hurt and anger in the chakra that was spilling out around the blond boy.

"What's Naruto doing here?" Ino whispered over to Temari. "I wonder." Was the reply she received. From what Shikamaru had told Temari of Kakashi, she had little doubt that this had all been completely planned out from the beginning. She began to analyze the situation (as she would a Shougi game) but was stopped by a few piercing words. "Why is he so hurt and angry?" The dark girl in the middle painfully asked.

"You bastard sensei…Yamato sensei told me…he made you a wooden replica of me." Naruto seethed as he confronted his teacher. "He said you wanted it for target practice." Kakashi skillfully jumped back forcing himself out of Naruto's grip and waited. The tension in the air was stifling and the girls found that even breathing was becoming difficult.

The blond boy tensed before raising an accusatory finger and continuing with. "I've been begging you for days to spar with me and you keep making all these excuses! Now I find you practicing with a wooden bunshin and sparring with three kunoichi. You good for nothing ero-sensei."

"That's why you were so angry, you idiot!" Ino chided as she stepped forward and slapped Naruto up the backside of his head. "We weren't sparring with him, Hinata was practicing for hmmmpppsmdlll."

With one hand over her co-conspirators mouth and the other holding up a bright red and woozy Hinata Temari covered for them. "What Ino was trying to say, is that Hinata was practicing for … a mission she has coming up. The hokage is worried she may have to fight multiple nin at the same time. We asked Kakashi to help us gather a bunch of nin to practice with. RIGHT." With that last statement Temari glared as viciously as she could at the various gathered nin. Collectively shuddering at the ferocity of this kunoichi, they all ferverently nodded.

Smiling broadly the blond boy laughed. "Oh, so that's what it was. Hinata chan, why didn't you ask me to help you practice. I could have just made a bunch of kage bunshins you know." He boisterously offered. "Hinata chan?"

In all the excitement, the poor girl had indeed fainted again.

--hours later--

A lone form traveled the darkness of the evening and made his way towards a loud and bright bar. Kakashi entered and spotted his partner in crime. Sidling up to Yamato he handed him a wad of cash. "Here's your share." Yamato thumbed through the cash. "It's not what you promised."

"Yeah well, Naruto was almost too late and, I took a little bit extra, for the hassle of convincing those idiot nins that what they had purchased was a _chance_ to kiss Hinata, not a guarantee." Kakashi smirked.

After taking a swig of his drink, Yamato scolded. "Sempai, you are too crafty for your own good. For your sake I hope Kurenai doesn't hear about this."

"She won't be too mad, as long as this plan gets the desired results." Sipping his drink, he paused to review the events of the day. "I have to say, from what I've seen today, I'm pretty optimistic it will. Cheers." Kakashi chimed as he tanked his drink in an attempt to catch up to his kohai.


	7. all you need is love

**I do not own Naruto.**

Thanks for reviews - yall are the best!

BTW "kohai" is essentially the opposite of "sempai". Kohai meaning "junior" and sempai meaning "senior".

* * *

She loved the sound of the cicada in the forest. The beautiful melody that pierced the cool evenings always calmed her. Growing up, she often wished she was a cicada – she too wanted to someday emerge from the shell of her old life, a new and better being. He was the one that convinced her she actually could. "Naruto…" She cooed as she opened her eyes.

Blinking out the sleep she tried to discern the face that was staring at her. Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers…"Naruto!" She exclaimed as she sat straight up.

"Ah, Hinata you're finally awake. You must have practiced too hard today to faint like that huh?" He kindly asked before he filled in the gaps. "I told Ino and Temari I would carry you home. I hope you don't mind that I took us on a little detour though."

He turned away and she followed his gaze. They were sitting in a small clearing within the Konoha forest. The last colors of the sunset were slowly fading beneath the tallest of the trees and some of the brighter stars and moons were already apparent. Turning behind her she could still see the lights of Konoha. "I used to come here a lot to look at the stars growing up. Iruka sensei would tell me, that those two over there were my parents looking down at me." Naruto pointed at a pair of beautifully brilliant stars just on the horizon.

She had seen this expression on his face before - pain, grief, and loneliness. They were six and she had passed him in the marketplace. Several neighborhood boys were teasing him and one had managed to hit him with a rock as they ran away. Witnessing this, she released her father's hand and rushed forward intending to console him, but she was quickly caught and pulled away. Looking back his blue eyes although full of tears, portrayed a fierce determination. This was her first memory of the boy who now sat next to her. As the years passed, she had noticed that he had learned to hide the pain and the loneliness behind goofy grins and strong resolve. But every once in awhile, like tonight, she glimpsed the toll of the burdens he carried.

"Hinata…. Do you hate me?" He earnestly inquired as he sadly looked back at the dark haired girl. Shock crossed her face with this question. "NO!" She too eagerly replied. "Wh…why would you think that?"

He sighed long and deep before. "Well I know I can be loud and irritating sometimes and, you have a tendency to avoid me a lot so I thought maybe … Anyway, I'm glad you don't , cuz, I really like spending time with you Hinata chan."

Under the protection of the darkening night she answered "I…I like spending time with you too Naruto-kun." He smiled in all earnesty with that response, but the girl still saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Well, then I guess I better get you back home. Your family will worry." He stated as he stood and dusted off his pants. It was then that the dark haired girl noticed that she was wearing his jacket. "Naruto kun, here's your jacket." She offered as she too stood.

Grinning widely at her again, he replaced the jacket around her shoulders. "You should keep it on until we get you home. I don't mind the cold at all."

They walked side by side through the forest and towards the shimmering Konoha lights. To be this close to Naruto, even in silence was bliss and Hinata thought she had never been happier in her entire life. Upon entering the city, they stumbled across three drunken nin. "Hey you … Hyuuga princess…you owe me a kiss." One of them yelled pointing at Hinata. These men - they were at the training ground today.

"What did you say!" Naruto growled as he grabbed the drunken offender by the shirt. "Apologize to her." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of metal. "Naruto-kun!" She warned as she raced to intercept a shower of kunais.

"Hinata!" He called out as he rushed towards her. Thank God, she thought, I deflected them. Indeed the kind hearted girl had managed to deflect the kunais, but in her attempt had inadvertently entered the line of fire of the third nins attack. She pulled a long thin needle out of her left shoulder and a trickle of blood followed. Naruto's voice became more distant and his face blurred as the poison coursed through her system.

--next morning--

She awoke again in unfamiliar surroundings, but the sounds and light here were much more harsh and artificial. As her vision cleared, she noticed the Hokage smiling down at her. "Hokage sama." She acknowledged as she tried to sit up.

Warmly smiling, the Hokage gently pressed her back down into bed. "Hinata just rest. Thankfully that poison was meant to stun and not to kill, but if you move to quickly you'll get a whopping headache." She whispered.

"I'll leave you now. " She said as she went towards the door. Pausing there for a second she finished with "You know he really did a number on those nin. Thankfully Kakashi was nearby and pulled him off, I don't know what he would have done to them otherwise. He's also refused to leave your side, even after I told him a million times you'd be fine. He's only just now fallen asleep."

The sound of the door closing, brought her further out of her poison induced stupor and as the dark haired kunoichi's awareness returned, she realized that someone was holding her hand. Peeking to the right, she saw that familiar tousled blond head. Naruto…he had stayed.

She gazed at the boy sitting by her bedside. It wasn't long before he too began to stir. He lifted his head and returned her gaze. Blinking bleary eyes popped immediately open and a look of relief washed over him when he noticed she too was awake. "Hinata, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine Naruto kun." The shy girl replied as her heart leapt out of her chest.

His eyes turned down and he put his head in his hands. She couldn't see them, but felt hot tears bathe the palm of her hand. Choking on the words he asked. "Hinata…why? Why did you put yourself in danger? When I think of how I couldn't protect you ..."

She slowly sat up in bed, and turned towards him, she cradled his head in her lap then gently turned his face towards hers. Sadness she expected, but this time regret replaced the usual determination. She had never witnessed him so utterly broken and his vulnerability aroused in her an overwhelming desire to protect and love.

Somehow in this moment, the feelings and words she had been so tightly guarding in her heart poured out. "Be…because Naruto-kun. I will always protect the one I love…that's my way of the ninja." Their eyes met, and she was drawn into the depth and maturity that dwelled there.

He leaned over the bed and raised his hand up to wipe a tear away. She hadn't even realized she too had started crying. These tears for some strange reason she couldn't stop--she cried for him, for all the pain he had, for all the loneliness he experienced, for the regret he carried. She felt his strong arms around her as he now comforted her. "Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" He desparately asked.

Betwen sobs, she answered. "No...but you are."

The blond boy's heart was pierced by those words and her selfless gesture, and the of feelings he too had been holding back seeped tenderly through. "Hinata…thank you. Thank you. No one has ever cried for me before." Turning her face towards his, he leaned in and started kissing away those tears. The soft fluttering of his lips against her eyes and her cheeks resulted in her tears being replaced by a furious blush. "Hi..Hinata! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as he glanced down to look at the beet red girl.

She laughed in response to his embarrassment and found his wide eyes and rising blush to be incredibly cute and downright irresistible. Leaning towards him she did what she had thought impossible, she kissed him.

My first kiss…with Naruto kun! She thought as inner Hinata set fireworks off in celebration. Who knew that a simple, sweet kiss could be so absolutely, downright KICK ASS. Temari was right…the waiting was worth it! Pulling away, she looked down and felt her blush now throughout her whole body.

He broke the silence with a laugh followed by, "Sakura was right, waiting for you Hinata … it definitely has been worth it." His arms once again wrapped tightly around her. My second kiss with Naruto kun, my third, my fourth, my fifth…rang through her brain as she melted in his arms and was carried away by his kisses.

--elsewhere--

The two blonds sat sipping their coffee on the busy Konoha street. Anticipation filled the air as they waited for their third colleague. A chair moved next to Temari and she and Ino turned excited to hear the news. "So … what happened?"

"I just got a call from Naruto…guess who the newest couple in Konoha is!" Exclaimed the newcomer. "Yes! We did it again." Chimed the three as they congratulated themselves in this new success. Their celebration was interrupted by the waitress. "What can I get you dear?"

Sakura answered, "A double latte please."

* * *

hmmm I thinking about what to write in an epilogue, it sounds as if many of you want bad Kakashi furiously punished for his mischiviousness and misdeeds...mwahahahaha...


	8. what goes around

I do not own Naruto. Thanks for reviewing…dedicated to all you great reviewers who encouraged me to write this (Temari.fl, HinaNaruFan987, bomber68 and esp Dragon Man 180…who gave me such a great idea!)

* * *

Kakashi arrived at his flat, complete exhausted after his mission. He planned to visit the baths, eat and then sleep the day away. Grabbing one of his sacred books of his worn old shelf, he giggled as he thumbed through his favorite. "Jasmine darling, heeeellloo. Oi what the!!" He stated shocked.

Instead of the usually beautiful and buxom creature that normally graced the pages of this book he was met with an offensive sight: Jasmine's body with Maito Gai's face. "Ugggh, kimochi warui." He lamented. Panic struck as he pulled book after book off the shelf. "Gai, Gai, Gai…Ino?...Gai, Gai…Iruka?" Completely deflated by this creative act of revenge he sighed before grabbing the least offensive of the books…the one containing Iruka's face on Candice's body. Quietly he closed the door to his apartment and headed towards the baths.

The warm water caressed his tired muscles and pleasantly lapped away the exhaustion. Oh how he loved the baths. Leaning back, he proceeded to enjoy his reading material. "Nee, nee…Have you read the latest Icha Icha? " He overhead an enthusiastic familiar voice from across the steamy baths. "The one with the girl on the cover that looks like Hinata?" Answered a second more stoic voice. "Yeah, oh my God what a great read, and a great cover." Finished the original voice.

Kiba and Shino heard Kakashi slip out of the bath and watched his form as he rushed to get clothed. "You think she'll forgive us now?" Kiba timidly asked. "Us? You're the only one in the figurative dog house…I only agreed to help you with this because you said you would take care of my dung beetles for a month." Shino answered as a downtrodden Kiba sighed in response.

Kakashi swiftly clothed and began to close the distance between the baths and the bookstore. A new Icha Icha! He excitedly thought. As he neared the bookstore he slowed his pace so as not to appear too otaku-like. Casually he walked towards the section he knew oh so well. Searching the titles he couldn't find the book he had just heard about. "Excuse me Jiji, do you have the most recent Icha Icha release?" He inquired of the shopkeeper. A pleasant old man looked up at the genius ninja and cheerfully apologized. "Ah Kakashi sensei, I'm sorry but that book has become very popular. In fact I sold my last copy this morning. Although I do have a new shipment coming in on Friday. I will reserve you a copy for then."

Exceedingly disappointed, Kakashi decided to grab a bite to eat. "Maybe Naruto will have a copy he can lend to me." He said aloud. Waving aside the dangling curtain he wandered into Ichiraku hoping to find his blond student. "Ah Kakashi sensei, welcome!" Greeted the master ramen maker. "Would you like the usual?" Kakashi grinned in reply, but was slightly annoyed that Naruto was nowhere in sight. He enjoyed his double pork miso ramen and proceeded to continue the Icha Icha book he did have in hand. "Papa have you read the new Icha Icha?" She sweetly inquired from behind the counter. "Oh, I did." The ramen maker enthusiastically answered with stars in his eyes. "Musume, my favorite part was when Mari and Takeda first met." "Kyaa!" She squealed in response. "I just read that part. Here let me read it word for word." She began flipping through the book as Kakashi increased the speed of his eating. "Mari looked out over the crowd. Somehow in this mass of people she seemed so terribly alone. She felt the weight of his eyes on her before she saw him. Through the sea of bodies she was immediately drawn to those eyes. Eyes that bored into her very soul. Eyes that…"

"Thank you for the food!" Kakashi replied as he placed his money on the table and quickly left. Thoughts raced through his mind as he pondered how surprisingly popular this installation seemed to be. It seems like everyone is reading it. I must try to avoid accidentally hearing any spoilers…It's the best to experience it completely new and fresh. He thought as he walked through town. Stopping at the fruit and vegetable stand he considered purchasing some melons. "Mari turned to look into the at the man that had come to her rescue. Despite the passage of years, she would always remember these eyes, there were …" Crap I can't get away from it, I guess I should just get to my apartment. Kakashi thought as he wandered home.

Arriving at his place and found the door suspiciously unlocked. Immediately on guard, he slowly stepped through his door only to be met by "Naruto! Oh just the person I was looking for! Hey do you happen to have an extra copy of…Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he took a second look at his student. The blond boy was glaring at him, daggers in his eyes. "Kakashi sensei. Why were you selling away Hinata's kisses? " He maliciously asked.

"Ah, Naruto. I don't know what you're talking about. It's all a misunderstanding. Now, let me explain." Kakashi calmly stated as he backed away towards the door. In a flash he was gone. "Hmm, I'm not quite in the mood to deal with Naruto's wrath right now. I'll just disappear for a little while." Kakashi stated as he fled to his sanctuary.

As he neared the only place in Konoha where he always found peace, his heart skipped when he viewed the form of another person. The small grove near the river was only known by a very select few and its secret kept by a powerful genjutsu. As he neared the form, he warmly smiled when he recognized the familiar rounded belly. "Kurenai, it's good to see you." Kakashi breathed. Gently placing his hand on her full abdomen he inquired, "How are you holding up?"

Kurenai smiled in return and placed her hands affectionately over his. "I'm doing well…definitely much better than you." "Eh?" He asked while lifting a brow. As a terrifying and tortured scream pierced the air Kurenai's beautifully full form morphed into twisting and thorny vines and wrapped around Kakashi. It was then that he the source of the scream came into view. "Yamato!! Kurenai what have you done?"

Her blood red eyes peeked out from a nearby black rose. "This is his punishment for cooperating in your self-serving schemes. We have him trapped in a box full of jutsu enriched termites. Imagine, what we will do to you." She eerily whispered.

"KAI!" Kakashi voiced as the thorns disappeared around him. "Kurenai, you've never been able to trap me for long. What the…" Kurenai glowered. "You underestimate me. Kakashi sen…pai." Although he was unable to move his hands or feet, he could still shake his head and smirk. "Not fair Kure-chan. You got help. Shikamaru how could you?"

An unseen voice drawled. "How troublesome."

"Now what did that sand vixen threaten you with?" Kakashi wondered aloud. Shikamaru's blushing face became slowly visible in the darkness as he recalled the evening Temari convinced him to take part in this revenge. She had laid next to him on the couch and asked if they could read together. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her pleasant smelling mane before gently kissing her forehead. Opening the book he had just started they began to read together. It wasn't very long before he found it impossible to concentrate. Putting it aside he leaned in to show his woman what her closeness was doing to him. Shikamaru tenderly cupped her face and plied her with kiss after kiss. "Shall we continue upstairs?" He hopefully asked. Her answer came after she had forcefully flipped him onto his back and straddled him with her strong muscular legs. "Not yet." Her kisses became more and more passionate. "Now?" he begged her. "Not yet." She throatily voiced. "God Temari…Now?" Sitting up she looked down upon him as an evil grin grew on her bright red lips. "Not yet, my lazy boy, not until you agree to help us get revenge on Kakashi sensei."

"That woman, she is just too troublesome." He voiced. Kakashi gave the boy a knowing look. "You truly are becoming more like Asuma, every day. Ne Kure-chan? " Her expression softened at the mention of her dead lovers name. Just as a bit of hope began to develop in Kakashi's heart, Kurenai sighed and continued with. "Kakashi, unfortunately for you, I'm not the true mastermind behind all this."

A spikey blond head became apparent in the darkness that surrounded them. Leering Naruto slowly stepped forward. "You Baka sensei. I've decided to punish you by making you take part in a reenactment of Erosenin's new book. The very last chapter of Mari's Holiday." He raised his hand up towards his sensei and fully displayed the new book. "You will play Takeda…and here is your Mari."

Kakashi had expected this, his books this morning had been foreshadowing. But nothing could stop the wave of nausea that filled him at the sight of Gai in drag. He had been dressed, wigged, and make-uped by none other than those two dreadful blonds. Sauntering up to him Gai gently caressed his face and sweetly whispered. "Kakashi sensei, let's do our best."

Naruto spoke in a calm voice. "Let's begin." With that Kakashi found himself transported to a beautiful moonlight beach. "Mari found herself melting in the arms of her tender lover. He held her so tight she could barely breathe." As Naruto narrated Kakashi watched as Gai mimicked the actions of Naruto's words. In horror he found himself also taking part. "Damn you Shikamaru. Gai, what the hell! Gai!"

Stopping Naruto explained. "Thankfully both Ino and Shikamaru have developed quite a bit of endurance with their jutsus. I think they'll both last for the entirety of the chapter." His maliciously wide grin graced his whiskered face as he continued with. "Takeda gently brushed the hair around her neck and began thirstily sucking on the milky white skin he found hidden underneath her raven colored hair."

"Mphhh. Naruto you…mpihh…Shika...miiphsfj…" Kakashi screamed between the motions he was being forced to perform. As the ultimate tortured continued thoughts of hell and death seemed more and more inviting.

-next day-

Hinata awoke to infinite happiness. Naruto had come over with a surprise visit late last night. She hadn't seen him all day and was thrilled that he had taken the time to call on her. His arms had wrapped around her tightly when she opened the door and he gently kissed her forehead. They had talked late into the night, and eventually innocently fallen asleep on the living room couch. Brushing the bangs out of her sleeping boys face she thanked God for her good fortune. From the instant they had started dating, he was everything that she could wish for: kind, loving, caring, honest…patient. She was a bit afraid about how he would react when she told him about almost giving away her first kiss to Kiba. While she could tell he was annoyed, he held no grudge against her and had not changed how he interacted with her at all. Lost in her thoughts of admiration and love she didn't notice that he had roused.

"Hey." He gently said startling her out of her memories. "Good morning." Good morning… indeed this was a good morning, thought the sweet hearted girl as she gazed into those loving blue eyes.


End file.
